1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to curling iron support structures, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved curling iron safety holder apparatus wherein the same safely and securely positions a curling iron for subsequent use avoiding inadvertent injury to an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various curling irons and holders is well known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, the prior art organizations have failed to provide necessary safety in securing and maintaining a curling iron in a fixed relationship relative to a support structure to prevent inadvertent injury upon an individual engaging a surface of the heated iron. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,943 to Droogenbroek wherein a curling iron support and recharging stand positions a curling iron in a vertical orientation relative to the stand, but as is typical of the prior art, exposes the curling iron to inadvertent engagement with an individual as it is unprotected about its surface during a heating operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,878 to Silva sets forth a curling iron holder formed of a molded plastic for surrounding relationship relative to a forward end of the curling iron, wherein the structure, while forming a muzzle-like arrangement about the curling iron, provides an inconvenient support, as opposed to the instant invention that is structurally supported by a wall and the like to enable the convenient insertion and removal of the curling iron relative to the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,773 to Losenno utilizes a bracket arrangement formed with spring clips to frictionally engage and support a plurality of curling irons thereon, but with typical exposure of the irons to inadvertent injury by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,084 to Wiener provides a soldering iron support stand utilizing a coiled support bracket formed of a wire-like material to slidably receive a soldering iron therewithin.
U.S. design Pat. No. 29,230 to Pflieger utilizes a wire mounted rack formed with a single loop for receiving a curling iron therethrough with the typical unprotected surface of the curling iron exposed for inadvertent injury.
As such it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved curling iron safety holder apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.